


Huddle

by Missy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena, Joxer and Gabrielle huddle for warmth in a cave during a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Xena, Gabrielle/Joxer/Xena, cuddle, together. Thanks to Amber for beta!

They crowded into the back of a cave dripping wet, shivering from the cold and trying to shelter themselves from the pounding rain. Joxer determinedly built them a little fire, and they huddled around it for warmth, heads on shoulders and hands on hearts.

It was Joxer’s kiss that started the chain reaction – Gabrielle really couldn’t believe any of this was happening, but happening it was – she blamed the kiss and rolled with it, unhooking armor, kissing offered lips and puckered nipples.

Gabrielle somehow managed to switch from Kissing Xena to kissing Xena’s smooth labia, which somehow turned into kissing a bit of Joxer’s cock while he thrust into Xena. They made an interesting tangle of limbs on the cave ground, moaning and grunting and moving toward one single orgasm, one single goal, primitive and free.

Teamwork was a glorious thing, and man, did they ever know how to practice it!


End file.
